1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to bowling systems, and, more particularly, to a radio frequency identification (RFID) pin detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bowling centers have evolved from systems that required the manual setting of ten pins on a lane and manual scoring during game play, to systems that utilize automatic pinsetting devices, and ultimately to systems that utilize automatic bowling scoring systems.
Automatic scoring systems for bowling centers have been provided that respond to an output produced by a pin fall monitor in order to automatically score each bowler's game. The automatic scoring system typically includes a scoring console having a display device and a user input for displaying information, including scores, and for entering the names of the bowlers, correcting scoring errors, and the like. One such system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,185 entitled BOWLING CENTER VIDEO DISPLAY SYSTEM, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The above-mentioned pin fall monitor is provided to automatically detect the number of fallen pins after a ball has been thrown by a bowler. In this regard it is known to provide pin fall monitors that rely either on mechanical contacts, switches or video processing technology. For example, it is known to provide mechanical “paddle” switches in a setting table of a pinsetter. The setting table is lowered to count pins after a ball has been thrown. The paddle switches are configured to engage the heads of standing pins. The number of standing pins is determined based on “paddle” switch closures. As with other mechanical or electromechanical devices, such “paddle” switches are subject to wear and break down, requiring maintenance. Wear and/or break down may be advanced due to the high impact environment in which they are used. In addition, the requirement of lowering the setting table to take the standing pin count can, in some circumstances, introduce a delay. More specifically, in the case where there are one or more pins standing after a ball has been thrown, the setting table must be lowered to respot the pins in any event, so there is no additional delay in these situations. However, in the case where the bowler rolls a strike, and thus no pins are left standing, the setting table must go through at least one down cycle in order to determine that there are no pins standing (i.e., a strike) and then to clear the pin deck and respot a new complement of pins. The double down stroke for a strike is perceived by some bowlers as being slow.
As to video processing technologies for pin fall detection, it is known to employ a charge couple device (CCD) for capturing an image of the pin deck area. The captured image is then processed to determine the number of pins standing after a ball has been thrown by a bowler. Such bowling scoring systems are conventionally organized around a pair of bowling lanes. In this regard, CCD-based video systems typically use one camera to image both bowling lanes. While such systems provide accurate results under normal lighting conditions, performance in low lighting conditions prevalent in popular ultraviolet light (“black light” or glow-in-the-dark) bowling environments tend to be problematic. Such systems also tend to require frequent alignment and calibration.
It is also known to provide a pin fall monitor that uses video pin sensor technology that improves accuracy under both black light and white light conditions. However, video pin sensor technology incorporates two cameras per lane pair and while providing improved levels of convenience, accuracy, and bowler satisfaction under black light bowling conditions, as well as independent visual assessment of pins per lane, such video-based systems may be characterized by an increased cost.
In addition, it is known to provide a bowling pin with a magnet in the head portion thereof as seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,596 entitled MAGNETICALLY RESPONSIVE BOWLING PINS. It is also known to use such magnetically-responsive pins for scoring.
There is therefore a need for a bowling pin detection system that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the problems set forth above.